Que dificil es ser una chica
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Descubrir que era una chica no fue suficiente, ahora debe lidiar con una espada rota, una humana aventurera sobreprotectora, un Vampiro empalagoso y una novia celosa mientras trata de salvar Ooo, ¿Quién dijo que ser pre-adolecente era fácil?, secuela de La Princesa y la Heroína(posible Lemmon ).
1. Chapter 1

**Mmm… ¿Qué podría decir ahora?, creo que estoy empezando a tomarle el gusto a hacer secuelas y es muy divertido, está ya me la habían pedido así que me dije por qué no, de todas formas yo también quería hacer secuela de esta historia que fue de las primeras que subí, si desean entender algunos detalles de esta historia les recomiendo que lean el fic "La princesa y la Heroína" para que no tengan duda, sin más que decir….Los personajes de Hora de Aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward la historia y personajes extra son de mi creación personal.**

**Capítulo 1 – **Una noche alocada.

Era una tarde tranquila en la tierra de Ooo donde no había nada de qué preocuparse gracias a los héroes que la resguardaban de cada amenaza, no había nada que ellos no pudieran manejar o casi nada en realidad. En cierta casa ubicada en las praderas uno de estos héroes tenía un problema el cual no lograba solucionar del todo, llevaba ya varias horas tratando de encontrarle una solución sin éxito aparente y su tiempo se estaba acabando.

-¡Se acabó!, no iré a esa tonta reunión pase lo que pase, -decía una adolecente de ropa azul y un gorro blanco con orejas de oso mientras hacía puchero delante de su novia la princesa Flama.

-No deberías portarte así Finn, solo es cuestión de que elijas bien, ¿Qué opinas de este?, -le decía mientras le mostraba un pijama nuevo para evitar que llevara el viejo mameluco rojo que siempre usaba para dormir el cual ya se veía algo gastado por el uso.

-Prefiero más usar lo que me hace sentir cómoda Flama. Además, ¿Por qué debemos ir a esa pijamada de todas formas?, -le decía molesta ya que sabía que ahí estarían todas las princesas de los otros reinos y eso la incomodaba.

-Vamos no seas gruñona será divertido ya que estaremos juntas, ¿anda qué opinas de este, es mas de tu estilo no crees?, -en ese momento Flama le mostro un pijama deportivo más del estilo de ella a diferencia de los otros que ya le había mostrado.

-¡De eso estaba hablando!, pero aun así no iré a esa reunión, no tengo ganas de lidiar con ellas cuando se enteren de lo que soy en verdad, -le decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala imaginando como se pondría eso.

La princesa del reino del fuego se sentó a su lado mientras trataba de reconfortarla, ya habían pasado tres meses desde esa mañana en la que su hermano Jake le había revelado el secreto que su madre había ocultado desde que decidieron cuidar de ella. Y aunque parecía que ya se había adaptado muy en el fondo sentía que la juzgarían por haber aparentado ser lo que no era y eso aun la asustaba.

-No pasara nada Finn, como si ellas no hicieran esas cosas cada vez que terminan secuestradas por el rey Helado y siendo encerradas juntas…malditas pervertidas, -le decía mientras su mente imaginaba a ese grupo de princesas haciendo "cosas" entre ellas para al final imaginarse a ella misma haciendo dichas cosas con su heroína mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a babear.

-Flama, ¡hey Flama!, genial…ya la perdí en su mundo de fantasía, -se decía así misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber mientras esperaba a que terminara lo que fuese que estuviera imaginando.

Camino a la nevera solo podía pensar en por que había aceptado en un principio la invitación de la Dulce princesa a su reunión, de todas formas ella tenía mejores formas de pasar el rato pero ahora debía asistir ya que había dado su palabra de que asistiría con Flama para pasar la noche, pensó en esto un momento mientras recordaba lo emocionada que estaba ella por asistir así que solo dio un largo suspiro mientras buscaba sus espadas y regresaba a la sala para ver si ya estaba lista para salir o debía esperar más tiempo.

-(sig.)¿Ya estas lista para irnos Flama?, -le preguntaba algo resignada mientras acomodaba su espada carmesí en su mochila al igual que la espada que le había obsequiado la Dulce princesa meses atrás.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿ya nos vamos a la reunión?, -le preguntaba reaccionando a su pregunta mientras seguía sonrojada por lo que estuvo fantaseando.

-Si, vamos o llegaremos tarde con la princesa, no tengo ganas de escuchar del por qué nos retrasamos o lo que sea que nos vayan a decir, -le decía algo malhumorada de imaginarse el como la molestaría la Dulce princesa por llegar después de la hora citada.

Mientras en el Dulce reino cierta persona supervisaba los últimos arreglos para la reunión de esta noche en la que todo debía ser perfecto, la comida y bebidas estaban listas al igual que las películas y los lugares que usarían para descasar, también había suficientes almohadas y frazadas así como colchonetas pero algo parecía faltar para decir que todo estaba listo para su reunión. Nuevamente repaso con calma cada punto de su lista hasta que una voz familiar la saco de su labor mientras la veía con algo de enojo.

-¿Por qué cuando más ocupada estoy es cuando más me interrumpes Marceline?, -le preguntaba tratando de no molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Oh vamos!, sabes que te gusta mi compañía no lo niegues, ¿o es que ya olvidaste lo de la semana pasada cuando te invite a ese lugar y lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche?, -le preguntaba mientras ponía una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la soberana del Dulce reino se sonrojara por recordar eso.

-Cómo olvidarlo…aun me duelen las piernas y la cadera por todo ese movimiento, de saber que saldrías con algo como eso me habría quedado aquí en el castillo, -le decía a manera de reclamo mientras le daba la espalda pero la reina Vampiro no era de las que les gustase ser ignoradas así de fácil y la tomo de los hombros mientras posaba su cabeza a la par de la suya.

-No seas cruel conmigo, sabes que te gusto hacer eso y si pudieras lo harías de nuevo… ¿o me equivoco Bonnie?, -la princesa se quedó en silencio y nerviosa por la forma tan sensual que había usado para decirle eso, no negaría que muy dentro de ella quería repetir lo de esa noche ya que por más que intentara negarlo le había gustado esa emoción.

-Tú ganas Marceline, no negare que me gusto y que he estado pensando en repetirlo nuevamente pero…, -la princesa hizo una larga pausa mientras Marceline se inquietaba por ello pensando que tal vez le diría un rotundo no.

-No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres Bonnie, es solo que me gusta estar contigo, -en ese instante Bonnibell se giró y tomo el rostro de la reina Vampiro con sus manos mientras le daba su respuesta.

-También me gusta estar contigo Marcy, y si lo deseas podemos hacerlo mañana pero con una condición, -Marceline se quedó algo confusa con lo último ya que no imagino que pondría condiciones para repetir lo que hicieron.

-Está bien Bonnie, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?, -le preguntaba mientras la veía ponerse seria y le clavaba la mirada.

-Yo quiero…

-Si…

-Que tu…

-¿Qué yo que?, anda dilo de una vez, -le decía algo impaciente y a la vez excitada por lo que fuera a decirle por lo que se acercó más para escucharla mejor.

-… ¡QUIERO QUE ESTA VEZ LLEVES DINERO PARA PAGAR LA CUENTA DE LA CENA!, -su grito fue tan fuerte que Marceline termino aturdida por ello mientras su amiga se encontraba ruborizada por ello, ya que en la última salida termino trabajando de mesera junto con ella mientras usaba esos uniformes que detestaba y encima soportar los comentarios de los clientes.

-Por favor Bonnie fue divertido, ¿no me dirás que escapar de un restaurant sin pagar no es algo excitante?, -le preguntaba mientras mantenía su sonrisa y la veía emocionada por la noche de mañana.

-Para ti lo fue, termine muy cansada y encima tuvimos que lavar los platos…por favor no me hagas pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, -le decía de manera suplicante a su amiga la cual asentía mientras pensaba que eso le restaría diversión a su salida pero por ella estaría dispuesta a no repetir lo que paso en su última salida a menos que se presentara la oportunidad.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los preparativos ya habían terminado y las invitadas comenzaban a llegar a la reunión llevando consigo una maleta la cual contenía un cambio de ropa, su pijama y artículos de aseo personal, la primera en llegar fue la princesa Mora en compañía de la princesa hot dog, Bonnie las recibió entusiasmada junto con la reina vampiro y les indicaron el salón donde sería su reunión, al poco rato se unieron las princesas desayuno, Slim, Anillo de compromiso, fantasma, Músculos y Trapo, todo parecía ir conforme a lo planeado hasta que Mentita le trajo malas noticias de las demás princesas las cuales se disculpaban ya que no podrían asistir por cuestiones reales. La Dulce princesa estaba por retirarse cuando vio a lo lejos a la princesa Grumosa la cual llegaba con su clásico aire de grandeza y hablando por su celular como era costumbre.

-Hola grumosa, me alegra que hayas podido venir esta noche, -le decía Bonnibell dándole la bienvenida.

-Si como sea, ¿Dónde está la gran sorpresa que prometiste Dulce?, -le preguntaba algo impaciente mientras marcaba en su teléfono mientras llamaba a la princesa Tortuga para comentarle como iba la reunión.

-No debe tardar en llegar, ¿Por qué no vas al salón a esperar con las demás y esperas pacientemente hasta que les avise?, -la princesa Grumosa se quedó pensando un momento y reacciono de golpe a lo que podría ser la sorpresa.

-¡Oh por Glob!, ¡¿no me digas que contrataste un stripper?! , Dulce pero que traviesa ese lado tuyo no lo conocía, -en ese momento Bonnibell se sorprendió por tal comentario mientras le insistía en que esa no era la sorpresa y que dejara de decir tonterías pero ya era tarde para ello ya que en ese momento estaban llegando Finn junto con Flama haciendo que la princesa del espacio grumoso fuera directo al salón a contarles a las demás sobre la sorpresa.

De alguna forma algo se había salido de su control y no sabía cómo arreglarlo así que solo se limitó a recibir a la pareja que estaba llegando en ese momento, Flama se veía muy alegre a diferencia de Finn quien solo rumiaba por el hecho de haber aceptado asistir cuando podría estar en casa viendo una película o estar jugando con BMO.

-¡Hola Dulce princesa! , perdona que lleguemos tarde, -le decía Flama a manera de disculpa mientras la saludaba con cortesía a diferencia de Finn quien solo le dijo "hola…".

-Me da gusto de que hayan podido asistir, por favor pasen y pónganse cómodas que pronto comenzaremos…y Finn… -en ese momento Bonnibell trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que tuviera cuidado pero la humana no la dejo y se retiró junto con la princesa Flama al salón para esperarla.

La Dulce princesa solo suspiro mientras se dirigía al salón esperando que no ocurriera nada de lo que ella estaba pensando ya que podría ser desastroso para la reunión, camino un largo tramo por los corredores del castillo mientras la calma volvía a ella hasta que escucho el grito de la princesa Grumosa y de las otras princesas lo cual la asusto y se apresuró a llegar para ver lo que ocurría. No perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta solo la pateo asustada de lo que podría encontrar pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla, todas las princesas estaban desmayadas mientras Finn estaba en un rincón muy molesta mientras se cubría el pecho y Marceline sujetaba a Flama quien estaba fuera de sí mientras le decía que la dejara para quemarlas a todas, Bonniebell solo cerro sin que se dieran cuenta mientras se dejaba caer y pensaba para sí misma "esta va a ser la noche más larga y peligrosa de toda mi vida eso es seguro".

**Bueno, necesitaba un receso y algo que me divirtiera y creo que lo logre, no se preocupen que no descuidare mis otros fic´s, espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!, antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora pero por causas ajenas a mí me vi corto de tiempo, para los que siguen mi Fic titulado Memorias también quisiera pedirles una disculpa por no actualizarlo pero en unos días estaré subiendo el nuevo capítulo si no ocurren contratiempos, sin más que agregar… los personajes de Hora de Aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward, los personajes y la historia son de mi creación personal.**

**Capítulo 2 - **¡Que empiece el Rave!

La noche no había comenzado nada bien desde el incidente con Finn y las otras princesas, aparte estaba el problema con la princesa Flama quien no les quitaba la vista de encima mientras les hacía ademanes con su mano los cuales ella interpreto de la siguiente manera. "las estoy observando, hacen algo que no me guste y se las lleva la Ch…", en ese momento la dulce princesa se acercó con ella completamente roja por lo que haba entendido y le dio un fuerte zape para sorpresa de todas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Dulce princesa?, -le preguntaba mientras se masajeaba el lugar del golpe sin dejar de ver el molesto rostro de la princesa el cual la veía con ganas de ahorcarla.

-¡POR QUE UNA SEÑORITA DECENTE NO DICE Y TAMPOCO USA ESE TIPO DE VOCABULARIO!, -le dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de mantener la compostura mientras Finn la veía muy confundida por su reacción tratando de entender que pasaba hasta que Marceline solo le dijo mientras bebía un jugo de fresa muy tranquilamente "está en su día del mes, tranquila".

Al escuchar eso Bonnibell se fue directo contra la reina Vampiro la cual solo sonreía por el comentario que había hecho mientras su amiga reaccionaba peor que la princesa Flama cuando se molestaba, la pobre aventurera solo pensaba para sí misma "¿Por qué no me quede en casa?". Finn trato de calmar la situación mientras se disculpaba para ir al baño a cambiarse y estar más cómoda, pero al ver que la discusión parecía no tener un final se llevó a Flama con ella, la mente de la adolecente se llenó de imágenes de ambas en otra de sus habituales fantasías pero una molesta mirada de su pareja la trajo nuevamente a su realidad mientras dejaban al grupo arreglando la situación que se había creado gracias a la princesa del espacio Grumoso,

-Ok. , solo díganme…¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?, -les preguntaba con una cara de pocos amigos mientras solo Marceline sonreía recordándolo, fue así como la princesa Hot dog se animó a hablar y relatar lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

-La verdad…todo fue por culpa de la princesa Grumosa, ella llego diciendo que habías conseguido un Stripper para la ocasión y cuando vimos a Finn… nosotras creímos que era el…, -la princesa ya no dijo nada más debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, Bonnibell solo escuchaba con atención lo que ella había dicho pero no respondía la pregunta de por qué todas habían acabado desmayadas y por qué Flama estaba muy molesta al grado de querer reducirlas a cenizas a todas.

-Sobre lo otro le podemos dar las gracias a la Grumosa, en cuanto lo vio llegar se le fue encima y le quito la camisa a la fuerza y bueno…nos sorprendimos con lo que vimos…, -Bonnibell no sabía si golpear a cada una de sus amigas por la estupidez que habían hecho o simplemente usar a Grumosa para sus experimentos de tele transportación y ver si así se libraban de ella por fin.

-Creo que en este momento sería bueno que alguien vaya con Finn y trate de calmarla, ¿no lo crees Bonnie?, -la Dulce princesa asintió mientras pensaba en que podría decirle pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello Marceline se había dirigido a la puerta mientras le decía que ella se encargaría de arreglar esto mientras hacia otra de sus clásicas sonrisas a la vez que le decía. "Me encargare de borrarle muy bien ese trago amargo y de "consolarla" adecuadamente ya lo veras".

Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que intentaría hacer algo muy impropio a las chicas aunque con Flama ahí…en ese momento llamo a su mayordomo el cual llegaba con un pequeño botiquín para atender a las invitadas restantes que aún no se recuperaban del todo con la impresión que habían recibido hace poco, una a una las fue atendiendo con ayuda de la princesa la cual solo se decía así misma. "por favor que Marceline no haga lo que creo que va a hacer", recordando las palabras de la reina Vampiro cuando fue a ver como estaban las chicas. Mentita se preocupó al verla tan nerviosa sin saber que la tenía así.

-¿Hay algo que la preocupe mi lady?, - la dulce princesa solo suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero al final solo le dijo, "prepara el extintor porque es posible que lo necesitemos".

Mientras tanto Marceline seguía recorriendo los pasillos del castillo haciendo planes para "ayudar" a su amiga en apuros así como a su novia, no le costó mucho el encontrar su rastro y mucho menos averiguar en qué habitación estaban las dos cambiándose de ropa. Solo podía imaginarse a ambas chicas jugando entre ellas mientras se miraban de forma traviesa, sin esperar más tiempo pego su oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que podrían estar haciendo ahí dentro y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro, en definitiva debía darle las gracias a Glob por ese detalle.

-(¡Q-quita tus manos de ahí Flama!, no te he dado permiso de hacer esto).

-(Sabes que te gusta cuando lo hago, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste mmm…?).

-(N-n-no p-pero… ¡Ahhh!, ¡¿Dónde crees que estas metiendo tus dedos?!).

-(Deja de quejarte, anoche no estabas así cuando lo hacía e incluso me pedias que no me detuviera).

-(N-n-no, pero eso es porque estábamos en casa no aquí).

-(¡Ni hablar!, ahora deja que termine o sino…tendré que castigarte donde a mí me gusta ¡mmm!).

Solo basto que la reina Vampiro escuchara esto para tener una hemorragia nasal la cual combinaba a la perfección con la cara de pervertida que estaba poniendo en ese momento al haber escuchado lo último e imaginando el tipo de cosas que estaban haciendo ahí dentro así como la clase de castigo que sería, sin aguantar más abrió la puerta de golpe muy emocionada sin ocultar su excitación mientras se dirigía a las chicas ardiendo en deseos de participar.

-¡No se diga más Flamita!, ¡yo te ayudo a castigar a Finn! , -le decía mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa pero al ver lo que hacían las chicas su ánimo se fue al suelo, lejos de estar haciendo lo que ella pensaba Flama solo le estaba dando un masaje a Finn para calmarla después de esa situación tan estresante.

-Ah… ¿todo bien Marcy?, - le preguntaba Flama un poco confusa de la actitud de la reina Vampiro y en especial por que ahora solo llevaba puestas sus bragas y eso no le daba confianza.

-…si… ¿Qué hacen chicas?..., -les preguntaba decepcionada de encontrarse una escena diferente a la que había escuchado e imaginado tras la puerta mientras entraba y se acomodaba en un pequeño sofá de la habitación.

-Le estaba dando un masaje para que se calmara, solo que siempre se pone de quejumbrosa cuando lo estoy haciendo, por cierto… ¿Por qué estas así Marceline?, ¿ya empezó la fiesta sin nosotras?, - Sin saber que responder solo les dijo que buscaba donde cambiarse para estar más cómoda pero que al parecer había olvidado su pijama y sobre la forma en que entro solo les dijo que creyó que Flama estarían jugando y por eso deseaba unirse con ellas.

-Oh bueno, creo que me cambiare entonces por favor no discutas Finn, - la reina Vampiro la observo entrar en una puerta de la habitación dejándolas solas y en un silencio incomodo, Marcy veía de reojo el pequeño cuerpo de Finn el cual solo tenía el pantalón del pijama y su torso desnudo. Esto le recordó lo que Bonnibell le platico sobre aquella ocasión y de como hizo que se desmayara de placer cuando le explico sobre su cuerpo, una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro mientras maquinaba un plan para estar a solas con ella y lo primero que hizo fue levitar sobre ella mientras Finn permanecía recostada en un diván.

Finn seguía pensando en lo suyo tratando de olvidar a las locas princesas que la acosaron pensando que era hombre y stripper de medio tiempo que no se percataba de lo que Marceline intentaba hacer, tan absorta estaba en ello hasta que sintió una sensación familiar en su espalda que la hizo sonrojarse y decir "Flama por favor no frente a Marcy".

-¡Oh Finn!, nunca imagine eso de ti niña mala, -le decía de manera sensual al oído mientras le lamia la oreja logrando que se pusiera más nerviosa haciendo que pensara en lo que Flama le haría si las veía así.

-¡Marcy por favor para!, si ella sale y nos ve…, - por más que intentaba librarse de esa situación tal parecía que la reina Vampiro más se aferraba a ella y ahora comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzaba a ceder a las suaves caricias de su amiga hasta que ella paro de pronto para volver a susurrarle al oído. "esta noche te hare olvidar tus problemas… ¡y te daré tan fuerte que no te podrás levantar en una semana!".

Después de decirle eso se retiró del cuarto para buscar su pijama dejando a la pequeña humana completamente nerviosa por lo que le dijo y deseando más que nada volver a su casa para encerrarse con Flama para evitar que Marceline se le acercara, trataba de calmarse cuando su novia llego por detrás poniendo su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que gritara del susto sin saber por qué. Preocupada por su reacción le pregunto si se encontraba bien pero ella solo le dijo, "por favor no te atrevas a dejarme sola esta noche", la pequeña Flama solo sonrió por su petición mientras comenzaba a fantasear y sin darle tiempo de algo más la tomo de los hombros para besarla mientras la acostaba a la fuerza en el diván asustándola con ello.

-¿F-Flama q-que estas…? , - ella solo puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarla y decirle, "yo te cuidare esta noche pero antes quiero cobrar mi pago", en definitiva no sabía si había sido una buena idea pedirle que la cuidara o si quizás era mejor que Marceline la usara para bajarse la calentura que se le veía en esa cara de pervertida que le había puesto.

De vuelta en el salón donde sería la pijamada. Bonnibell ya había atendido a todas sus amigas siendo la princesa del espacio Grumoso la única que aún seguía inconsciente y la verdad nadie tenía intenciones de despertarla después de todo el problema que causo, ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde lo ocurrido por lo que Bonnie procedió a poner una película para amenizar el ambiente y romper un poco el silencio incomodo cuando Marceline entro para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ahí, las otras princesas no le tomaron mucha importancia pensando que se les había pasado con Finn y decidieron pensar juntas como reparar el daño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Marceline?, ¿Qué les hiciste?, - le preguntaba la Dulce princesa con una cara de enojo pensando que solo venia para que la arreglara el problema que pudo haber causado.

-¿Acaso crees que solo vendría contigo para que arregles cada cosa que echó a perder?, ¡No me contestes!, como sea…necesito que me hagas un favor, - le decía mientras volvía a colocar esa mirada de perversión en su rostro haciendo que su amiga retrocediera asustada por lo que pudiera pedirle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?, - le preguntaba con desconfianza aunque podía darse una idea de lo estaba por pedirle.

-Lo mismo que hiciste con Finn el día que vino a visitarte por su "problema" y del cual sacaste provecho, - le decía sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja dándole a entender que no podía negarse ya que lo sabía todo.

-¿Si me niego le dirás a Flama no es así Marceline?, - la reina Vampiro solo asintió mientras se acercaba a ella y le contaba su plan pero antes de terminar Bonnie la miro con enojo mientras le decía que no se prestaría a eso(al menos no para que ella la disfrutara).

-Vaya, creí que me ayudarías pero veo que no, de cualquier manera lo hare con o sin tu ayuda y te aseguro que lo hare antes del amanecer, -le decía a manera de reto mientras la Dulce princesa solo se daba la vuelta para regresar a la habitación mientras pensaba su propio plan.

Al volver lo primero que noto es que la mayoría de sus amigas estaban comiendo pizza mientras que el resto ya estaba durmiendo, la velada había sido un rotundo fracaso y ya no tenía caso tratar de salvar la pijamada, a los diez minutos entro Marceline vestida en su pijama deportiva para unirse con las demás y terminar de ver el video. No paso mucho para que la puerta se abriera y entraran Finn y la princesa Flama la cual vestía un largo camisón color magenta el cual no tenía mangas, para sorpresa de todas Finn se veía muy cansada como si hubiera hecho algo que requiriera mucho esfuerzo a diferencia de su acompañante quien se veía bastante feliz, la reina Vampiro se percató de ello y no dudo en arrojarle una mirada de enojo a Flama la cual le sonrió mientras la colocaba en su regazo para que descansara mejor. Por otro lado tratando de disimular su frustración Marcy continuo viendo la película mientras comía unas fresas y seguía pensando como tener tiempo de "calidad" con cierta humana, debía de ser en un lugar donde ella estuviera sola y donde su novia no estuviera de metiche como ahora. Después de pensarlo un poco encontró la solución a su problema y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan a la perfección.

-¡Hey chicas!, ¿Qué les parece un juego de bebidas?, - en ese momento todas se le quedaron viendo algo curiosas por la idea que había propuesto, era algo fuera de lo común dado que ninguna bebía pero dada la ocasión…

-Se oye interesante pero… ¿Cómo sabemos de qué no vas a hacer trampa?, -le preguntaba Bonnibell ya que sabía de antemano la resistencia que tenía cuando se trataba de un Drink Match.

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacerles trampa Bonnie?, no me contestes, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quieren sentirse libres y capaces de todo o prefieren ir corriendo con sus mamitas?, - solo basto que dijera eso para que todas se apuntaran menos la Dulce princesa quien ya tenía una idea de cómo acabaría esto.

Solo la princesa Slim, Músculos y Anillo de compromiso eran las que aún estaban de pie para aceptar el reto así como la princesa Flama y Finn quien reacciono como rayo al escuchar sobre el desafío y no quería quedarse fuera, en ese momento Marceline saco tres botellas rojas con un emblema de cráneo como corcho haciendo que las demás se asustaran pensando que sería veneno pero ella les sonrió de manera perversa como si les dijera de antemano que no pasarían el reto.

-Bien chicas espero que estén listas ya que esto es lo que vamos a beber, tres botellas del mejor vino de la Nocheosfera propiedad de mi padre el cual gustosamente me obsequio (aunque sinceramente los hurte de su gabinete mientras no me estaba viendo), la que quiera retirarse aún está a tiempo de hacerlo, - nuevamente todas se miraron entre si y voltearon a ver a la reina Vampiro para iniciar su juego, ninguna estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus burlas si decidían retirarse.

Entre todas formaron un circulo y Marcy comenzó a pasar unos pequeños vasos a cada una dado que el vino era extremadamente fuerte y usar un vaso normal sería un desperdicio, poco a poco fue llenando cada vaso para el primer brindis en el cual era seguro que una o dos caerían y así fue, la princesa Músculos fue la primera con solo medio vaso algo que la reina Vampiro no se esperaba pero le daba un gran ánimo para seguir.

-Una fuera y quedamos cinco, ¿Quién será la próxima en caer?, - les decía de manera burlona mientras se mofaba de ellas y llenaba nuevamente los vasos para la siguiente ronda de tragos.

-Di lo que quieras Marceline pero te aseguro que no voy a perder contra ti, - le decía Finn reaccionando como siempre de manera impulsiva a lo que se le presentaba sin saber que de perder perdería algo más.

Al grito de "¡hasta el fondo!" las chicas terminaron con sus tragos de un solo empuje y fue ahí cuando aparecieron las primeras etapas de lo que sería la borrachera más grande que hayan tenido en su vida, solo Flama y la reina Vampiro se veían "estables" a los efectos del vino pero solo sería cuestión de unos tragos más para que hablaran incoherencias como la princesa Slime la cual había empezado a pelear con el aire. Una vez más lleno los vasos hasta que la botella se terminó y nuevamente dijeron al unísono "¡hasta el fondo!", al terminar esa botella la princesa Slime y la princesa Anillo de compromiso terminaron peleando de manera tan agresiva para al final terminar roncando muy fuerte como si nada, Bonnibell se acercó a ellas para acomodar a cada una en una colchoneta para que pudieran descansar mejor mientras que el juego de Marceline estaba por terminar al quedar solo tres chicas y dos botellas más.

-Deberían darse por vencidas de una vez chicas, nadie me ha ganado en esto antes y dudo que ustedes lo hagan, - la confianza de la reina Vampiro parecía absoluta pero la realidad era muy diferente a lo que aparentaba, le costaba hablar bien y mantenerse derecha para demostrar su resistencia al igual que la princesa Flama quien decía incoherencias después de tres frases. En cambio Finn…bueno…digamos que se había puesto más "alegre" de lo normal mientras se quitaba su gorro de oso polar y se reía de forma escandalosa para al final ponerse verde mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

-Sabía que esto pasaría pero nadie me escucha, me llevare a Finn al baño para que se calme y en lo que respecta a ustedes espero que acaben con esto antes de que regresemos, - Bonnie estaba muy molesta de que la reunión que tanto había planeado se hubiera reducido a una vulgar competencia de bebidas en la que sus amigas más cercanas estuvieran en tan pésimo estado.

-Esssto se reduce solo a nosssotras Flamita, ultimo vaso y quien quede de pie se lo lleva todo.

-Cuando digas essstupida y vieja Vampiro, no pienssso perder contrrra ti.

Con trabajo y una pésima coordinación Marcy logro llenar un par de vasos más grandes para acabar con ella de una vez por todas antes de que el licor la noqueara y perdiera su oportunidad ahora que Finn estaba en un lugar donde ella podría hacer de las suyas con ella y lo mejor de todo es que no lo recordaría en lo absoluto, con un último grito de "¡hasta el fondo!" ella y la princesa de fuego se terminaron la bebida de golpe mientras los efectos negativos se hacían más fuertes al grado de noquear a Flama a los pocos minutos, Marceline grito en pos de su victoria mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor sin poder controlarse por ello. Como pudo se levantó para flotar de una forma tan extraña gracias a todo el licor que había bebido lo cual la habían desorientado y afectado su capacidad de vuelo, utilizando sus sentidos de Vampiro los cuales estaban completamente afectados y por lo cual solo dependía de su olfato y vaya que le estaba costando seguir el rastro, después de flotar por un breve tramo entro a la primera habitación que vio y logro distinguir una silueta femenina, pensando que sería Finn se le abalanzo mientras la abrazaba y le decía "por fin estamos solas mi osita, te prometo que seré gentil contigo".

-Eh…M-Marcy…yo no soy Finn…, - le decía la Dulce princesa algo asustada por la actitud que ella estaba mostrando en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué?! , no es justo, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar a solas con ella y…

-¿Q-Que pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así Marcy?, - le preguntaba algo incomoda por la repentina seriedad que mostraba la cual no le inspiraba confianza mientras se le acercaba cada vez más hasta llegar a su oído.

-Creo que tendré que conformarme contigo Bonnie para quitarme todo este calor que siento dentro de mí pero tranquila, seré gentil…¡y luego te daré como una loca!, - sin darle oportunidad de nada la reina Vampiro la tomo con rapidez mientras la arrojaba en la cama de la habitación y la desvestía con rudeza mientras la Dulce princesa trataba de quitársela de encima, en el baño de la habitación Finn se encontraba durmiendo profundamente ajena a lo que pasaba afuera mientras decía entre sueños "debí quedarme en casa…".

**Bueno espero les haya agradado y si no pueden dejarme sus comentarios para mejorar el siguiente capítulo, sus criticas serán bien recibidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez, sí que tarde en actualizar este capítulo pero bueno, eso pasa cuando las ideas fluyen muy lento, sobre este episodio solo diré que no tengo ni idea de en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí…sin más que decir los personajes de hora de Aventura son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward la historia y personajes adicionales son de mi creación personal.**

***nota – **_el siguiente Capitulo contiene Lemon, si crees que no te sentirás ofendido adelante en caso contrario puedes leer otro de mis fics._

**Capítulo 3 –** Nada con excesos.

Había sido una larga y extraña noche en el castillo del Dulce reino donde habían pasado cosas muy extrañas desde que la Dulce princesa decidió hacer su pijamada y ahora a altas horas de la madrugada, una joven y muy mareada heroína comenzaba a levantarse después de estar acostada en el suelo por un largo rato el cual solo le había provocado un fuerte dolor de espalda, se dirigió al lavabo para lavar su boca la cual tenía un sabor espantoso sin poder recordar el por qué.

-¿Qué rayos bebí?, toda la boca me sabe cómo a vómito y me siento muy asqueada, - lo cierto era que con el alcohol que había ingerido la mayor parte de su memoria de corto plazo se había afectado un poco sin recordar nada, se observó en el espejo mientras se acomodaba su cabello para regresar al salón donde de seguro Flama la seguía esperando.

Al salir del baño donde se encontraba se le hacía raro que hubiera velas iluminando la habitación dándole un aspecto muy extraño el cual no lograba distinguir muy bien debido a la oscuridad que aun había ahí, con un andar todavía torpe por los efectos del alcohol se dirigió a la puerta tratando de no caer o golpearse pero al llegar a la perilla e intentar abrirla alguien tomo su mano haciendo que se sobre saltara de golpe, trato de gritar pero fue silenciada con rapidez poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa hasta que logro quitarse a su atacante y descubrir que se trataba de la Dulce princesa quien le susurraba que no hiciera ruido y la siguiera. Sin entender lo que estaba pasando decidió seguirla mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando y por qué solo había velas iluminando la habitación, cuando pasaron cerca de la ventana la tenue luz de la luna le permitió ver algo que no se esperaba. La princesa solo vestía un pequeño camisón y se veía muy despeinada lo cual no le daba confianza por lo que al llegar a la pared se detuvo mientras se colocaba en una posición defensiva captando así la atención de la Dulce princesa la cual parecía que estaba ocultando algo que no se atrevía a decir.

-¿A dónde me lleva princesa?, - preguntaba mientras no la perdía de vista y buscaba con su mano algo con que defenderse.

-Debo ponerte a salvo Finn, Marcy está actuando algo raro esta noche y no sé qué podría hacerte si te atrapa a ti o a Flama, - en ese momento la joven heroína se preocupó por su novia ya que lo último que recordaba era que ella aún seguía con el Drink match que Marceline había propuesto.

En ese momento Bonnibell había abierto un pasaje en la pared el cual revelaba unas escaleras que guiaban a algún lugar del castillo, con algo de duda Finn decidió seguirla mientras la princesa le decía que Flama estaba bien ya que la había traído antes, esto tranquilizo un poco a la joven heroína quien comenzaba a calmarse un poco mientras la seguía sin darse cuenta de la peculiar sonrisa que Bonnie estaba poniendo en su rostro mientras le decía. "te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase Finn…(al menos hasta llegar a donde vamos)", el pasillo de la escalera era algo angosto como para bajar con rapidez eso sin mencionar que los escalones eran algo pequeños y la iluminación era muy pobre. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un espacio más amplio donde se erguía una gran puerta con grabados de corazón y bastones de dulce como marco.

-Hemos llegado Finn aquí estarás a salvo de Marceline y su extraña actitud, por favor pasa y ponte cómoda, - le decía mientras abría la puerta y mostraba un interior el cual estaba escasamente iluminado y solo se podía apreciar oscuridad y unas cuantas luces en tonalidad rosa.

-¿Por qué esta habitación no tiene luz princesa?, - algo no estaba bien con esa habitación y podía sentirlo, había algo ahí en la oscuridad que la princesa le estaba ocultando.

-Para que Marceline no se dé cuenta tontita, anda pasa de una vez, - Bonnibell comenzaba a impacientarse ya que al parecer ella se había percatado de algo, si no actuaba ahora ya no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

-Pero princesa, porque mejor…

-Ya te dije que todo estará bien, anda hazme caso a lo que te digo, - en ese instante Bonnibell la tomo de la muñeca y Finn pudo sentir como la apretaba con fuerza lastimándola un poco al mismo tiempo que la hacía pasar a la fuerza al interior de la extraña habitación.

Solo basto un fuerte tirón para que la Dulce princesa la metiera haciendo que cayera dentro mientras ella aseguraba la puerta y dejaba escapar una ligera risa, Finn se levantó de inmediato mientras se ponía en guardia sin saber que esperar ahí dentro. La casi inexistente luz le hacía difícil avanzar en ese lugar mientras se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa que su "amiga" intentara hacerle mientras permanecía oculta en la oscuridad asechándola y esperando el momento propicio para atacar como un animal hambriento a su presa, lentamente comenzó a caminar por el frío piso de loza mientras extendía sus brazos para tratar de tocar la pared hasta que algo recorrió su espalda con suavidad. Por instinto giro con rapidez pero la oscuridad hacía imposible ver algo y las jodidas luces rosas no alumbraban salvo un fragmento muy limitado de la habitación la cual era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, trato de seguir avanzando pero otra vez sintió como la tocaban y esta vez pudo sentir una mano la cual se hundía entre sus glúteos presionando una de sus zonas sensibles pero al darse la vuelta no había nadie y eso ya la estaba asustando.

-¡Esto ya no es divertido princesa!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, - una ligera risa se escuchó en toda la habitación pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ubicar su procedencia y empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras retrocedía hasta que su espalda choco con alguien o algo.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?, ¿pensé que te gustaban estos juegos o será que ya eres lo suficientemente madura para para jugar "otros juegos"?, - Finn se había congelado al escuchar la forma en que se lo había dicho, algo le decía que había caído en una trampa de la Dulce princesa y lo peor es que estaba encerrada en un lugar donde nadie la escucharía gritar.

-¿Q-Que es lo que quiere conmigo princesa?, ¿Dónde está Flama?, - al girarse se topó con ella pero ahora solo vestía su corona y un baby doll en color rosa muy provocativo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su rostro, la mirada que ella le estaba dando reflejaba lujuria y un deseo enorme por abusar de ella como casi ocurría hace unos meses cuando se quedó dormida después de jugar y enseñarle como disfrutar con su cuerpo.

-Deberías de calmarte Finn, si te pones tensa no disfrutaras el momento… ¿no lo crees?, que tal si vamos a la cama y lo discutimos con calma, - en ese momento las luces de la habitación se hicieron más intensas dejándole ver el interior con todo detalle solo para asustarse de lo que estaba viendo, en una de las paredes estaban encadenadas las princesas Desayuno y Anillo de compromiso las cuales se encontraban sin ropa y amordazadas mientras gemían de placer por cierto juguete que Bonnibell había introducido en sus partes íntimas y sensibles, al ver eso comenzó a retroceder hacia la pared del lado contrario pero algo la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla mientras trataba de meter su mano dentro del pantalón de su pijama.

Al girar su cabeza se encontró con la doctora princesa la cual tenía la mirada perdida por y trataba de besarla a la fuerza. Como pudo se la quitó de encima mientras trataba de poner distancia entre ellas pero nuevamente la Dulce princesa la volvió a apresar con fuerza inmovilizando sus manos y con sus piernas abría las suyas mientras comenzaba a susurrarle al oído "esta vez nadie nos va a molestar, mucho menos Flama", en ese momento le señalo un sillón que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba completamente dormida la princesa del reino del fuego sin saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Flama?!

-Nada…aun, solo está dormida por beber demasiado de ese vino que trajo Marceline pero descuida, se despertara en un rato cundo estemos en la mejor parte. Por ahora relájate y disfrutemos el momento ¿no es así doctora?, - esto llamo la atención de la doctora princesa la cual se encontraba apoyada en la pared mientras jugaba con un dildo de caramelo el cual lamia gustosa, con lentitud se acercó a ellas mientras Finn trataba de liberarse del agarre de Bonnibell mientras esta jugueteaba con su oreja.

-¡Doctora princesa por favor ayúdeme!

-Pierdes el tiempo querida Finn ella solo me obedece a mí, ¿verdad Doctora?

-Si mi princesa, hare lo que usted me ordene y mande, - Bonnie le señalo con la mirada una de las paredes donde había un relieve de corazón haciendo que fuera hacia ese punto en el cual lo presiono con suavidad haciendo que comenzara a abrirse una puerta oculta.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la Doctora princesa?, ¡dime!

-lo mismo que te hare a ti, solo que en su caso ella me juro lealtad a cambio de darle lo que tanto anhelaba y lo cumplí, es la esclava perfecta para estos menesteres, - mientras la dulce princesa reía por ello Finn ya había logrado idear una forma de liberarse pero no estaba segura de sí funcionaria o si acabaría como su juguete sexual privado.

-Olvidaste una cosa Princesa, en cuanto Marceline se dé cuenta de ello ten por seguro que no se quedara de brazos cruzados y te castigara, - le decía tratando de sonar muy segura de sí misma para impresionarla pero Bonnibell solo sonrió mientras señalaba a la chimenea que ahora mostraba una parte oculta la cual mostraba a Marcy y a la doctora princesa la cual estaba ocupada haciendo un buen uso de su lengua en la intimidad de la reina Vampiro la cual estaba encadenada boca bajo y con el dildo que ella estaba usando introducido a manera de edema.

-Yo creo que ella va a estar algo ocupada por el momento así que… ¿deseas que sea tierna y cariñosa contigo o quizás prefieras que sea como Marceline?, - sin pensarlo dos veces Finn puso en marcha su plan y de manera un tanto brusca dio un giro con ella haciendo que la soltara mientras se lastimaba el rostro, con algo de trabajo se levantó mientras trataba de llegar con Flama pero Bonnibell la tomo del tobillo haciéndola caer con fuerza. Al voltear a verla se asustó de la mirada de perversión y locura que le estaba dando así como su sonrisa retorcida mientras le decía "me alegra que escogieras por las malas, ¡TE VOLVERE MI JUGUETE PERSONAL A PARTIR DE HOY!". Sin forma de librarse de ella Finn comenzó a llamar a Flama pero el efecto del alcohol aun la tenía dominada por lo que tuvo que usar su último recurso.

-¡FLAMA, TU PAPA NO APRUEBA LO NUESTRO!, - en ese momento la princesa del reino del fuego se despertó furiosa mientras lanzaba rayos de calor en todas direcciones mientras gritaba "¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME DEJAS VIVIR MI VIDA MALDITO IMBECIL?!", tan pronto como había desatado algo de su furia termino durmiendo nuevamente ya que al parecer había sido un acto reflejo. Fue tan agresiva la forma en que lo dijo que Bonnie termino soltando a la joven aventurera que no perdió el tiempo en levantarse para tomar a su novia y salir rápidamente de esa habitación, al darse cuenta de ello la dulce princesa intento ponerse de pie para alcanzarla pero algo la mantenía en el suelo mientras presionaba su cabeza tomaba sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! , ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! , - por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía ponerse de pie hasta que una risa algo familiar la puso nerviosa mientras giraba su cabeza solo para encontrarse con una reina Vampiro liberada y con una mirada de furia aunque esto no era nada comparado a lo que estaba en su entrepierna, por un momento pensó que sería alguno de los juguetes que había en la habitación pero por la sonrisa que estaba poniendo Marceline mientras la veía comenzó a tener la sensación de que eso no era uno de sus juguetes.

-Vaya Bonnie, quien diría que te encanta jugar rudo con tus amigas…pequeña pervertida, no creas que me he olvidado de cómo me trataste hace un rato cuando te di la espalda. Si tanto te gusta jugar rudo ¡ENTONCES TE ENSEÑARE QUE TAN RUDA PUEDO SER!, - en ese momento Marcy llamo a la Doctora princesa la cual usaba ahora un collar de perro y actuaba como uno mientras se acercaba a ellas mientras esperaba la orden de su ama.

-¡oye espera!, ¡tú me juraste lealtad a mí no a ella!, - le decía algo asustada mientras la reina Vampiro solo se burlaba mientras la soltaba y comenzaba a sujetarla con su cabello inmovilizándola de las muñecas y los tobillos manteniéndola en la misma posición en que ella estaba hace poco.

-Sabes, debo agradecerle a la pequeña Flama haberme soltado. Si no fuera por ella no podría divertirme contigo Bonnie, aunque alégrate serás la primera en probar algo que aprendí mientras estuve en la biblioteca de Nocheosfera, - sin decir nada más le ordeno a la doctora princesa que lamiera un punto específico de sus partes privadas haciendo que la soberana del dulce reino se estremeciera y gimiera por el placer y terminara en un orgasmo prematuro el cual solo hizo feliz a la reina vampiro.

-Mmm… ¿primera vez eh?, entonces tendré que empezar lento Bonnie, y por cierto…no es un juguete lo que te voy a meter aquí, - en ese momento Marcy metió uno de sus dedos en lo profundo de su ano haciéndola gritar y volver a tener otro orgasmo de manera instantánea mientras lanzaba un fuerte grito de satisfacción, con la respiración agitada y la vista algo cansada se preparaba a recibir el "castigo" de la reina Vampiro aunque por la cara que tenía en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Por otro lado Finn ya había conseguido salir de ese lugar con Flama en sus brazos mientras buscaba una habitación donde esconderse de la Dulce princesa, estaba algo asustada y temerosa así que entro en la primera puerta que vio y la aseguro con todos los muebles que había ahí para después colocar a su novia en la cama mientras ella vigilaba, el tiempo pasaba y los efectos restantes del alcohol en su cuerpo le hicieron efecto mientras se retiraba al pequeño baño de la habitación y comenzaba a vomitar sin control. Estuvo así cerca de media hora hasta que salió débil y mareada por lo que cayo desmayada antes de llegar a la cama mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía por completo, la mañana llego mostrando su esplendor en el reino mientras una joven heroína comenzaba a despertar con dificultad mientras trataba de reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Buenos días Finn, me alegra que despertaras.

-Hola Flama, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Dulce reino, creo que beber no es lo tuyo, - Cuando Finn escucho que estaba en el dulce reino los recuerdos de anoche vinieron a ella de golpe mientras trataba de levantarse al tiempo que le decía que debían irse de ahí antes que la princesa les hiciera algo a las dos pero Flama no le entendía de que estaba hablando hasta que esta apareció junto con la Doctora princesa y la reina Vampiro a su lado.

-Hola Finn, me alegra que estés despierta y te sientas mejor, - le decía la Soberana del Dulce reino mientras notaba la forma en que ella la estaba mirando haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Parece que el alcohol que ingirió anoche le ha provocado un problema de alucinaciones, lo mejor es que descanses el día de hoy y tomes muchos líquidos, - le comentaba la Doctora princesa mientras le entregaba a Flama un frasco con medicamentos al mismo tiempo que le decía que podía cuidarla en casa.

-Gracias Doctora, pero no sé si pueda llevarla a casa yo sola.

-No te preocupes Flamita, ya le hable a Jake y estará aquí en unos minutos para llevarlas a casa…Finn…lamento que el juego de anoche te haya dejado en esta situación.

-…n-no fue tu culpa Marcy, pero gracias por preocuparte, - sin saber lo que estaba pasando al final comprendió que todo había sido un sueño bastante extraño inducido por el alcohol, quince minutos después apareció su hermano y se llevó a las dos chicas a la casa del árbol para que su hermana descansara al mismo tiempo que la sermoneaba por haber bebido cuando no tenía edad para ello.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Bonnibell cayo de rodillas mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, Marceline se acercó a ella para levantarla y cargarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y pudiera descansar cómodamente después de lo de anoche, cuando llego la recostó con suavidad mientras le retiraba la corona y la colocaba en su cómoda.

-Esto es tú culpa y lo sabes, - le decía la Dulce princesa mientras mostraba una cara de enojo mientras se sonrojaba recordando lo ocurrido.

-¡Eso no es cierto Bonnibell! , tú fuiste la que pidió que siguiera haciéndolo toda la noche mientras me decías que te diera más fuerte, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?, - Bonnie no dijo nada después de esto y solo se limitó a ocultar su rostro el cual se había puesto completamente rojo.

-A-Aun así no tienes que hacerme caso siempre…voy a estar así por una semana…

-Yo no lo creo Bonnie, Doctora princesa puede pasar por favor, - en ese momento la doctora entro a la habitación vistiendo únicamente su bata y el collar que tenía anoche mientras se acercaba a ellas con un frasco de lágrimas de ciclope.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió ama, ¿desea algo más?

-Sí, quiero que te prepares porque ahora te toca a ti recibir lo mismo que Bonnibell, - le decía mientras ponía su mirada de seducción mientras la doctora princesa sonreía y se quitaba la bata arrojándola al piso mientras la Dulce princesa solo las veía molesta a la vez que se bebía el contenido de la botella mientras se acercaba a la reina Vampiro por la espalda y le susurraba al oído "si crees que dejare que solo tú te diviertas te equivocas Marcy", dicho esto cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras ellas continuaban la diversión…

**Ok. , quizás me abre pasado un poco o quizás no, si tienen comentarios pueden dejarlos y los responderé con gusto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
